Ishtar/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Ishtar (Genealogy of the Holy War) Bound Hero Battle * "I am a mage knight of the House of Friege. I have my pride. I will not withdraw without a fight." (Intro with Reinhardt) Summoned *"I am Ishtar of Friege. Please make use of my knowledge of sorcery." Home *"Prince Alfonse is so sensible and so kind... He reminds me of—no, I apologize. I won't bore you." *"The empire was built on the backs of the oppressed. I knew this. And yet all I did was fight the liberation army..." *"Your clothes are rumpled! If you find yourself in a position of leadership, be sure you look the part." *"I can see how tense you are. If you don't take a break, you'll crumple right when everyone needs you most. Now's a good time to stop and take a rest." *"Lord Julius... Forgive me... I..." *"I am Ishtar. I anticipate the warm continuation of your friendship with Friend." (Greeting from friend) *"Tell me, Kiran... Do you have feelings for anyone? Whether or not they return your love, or if it is unrequited... I know this question is sudden. I ask because I must understand something... Not long ago, I fought for one I loved deeply. I fought even though I knew this path was wrong, both as a warrior and as a woman. There may be a time when you must choose your path, as I did... Promise me one thing. When that time comes, do not make a choice that you will live to regret." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Hello." *"I am Ishtar, known as the goddess of thunder." *"Ah! What do you want?" *"Sacrifice children to that dark god? I cannot do it." *"Lord Julius... Please forgive me." *"Reinhardt served me ever since I was a child..." *"Perhaps... Perhaps I was in the wrong." *"When I'm with you, I feel my doubts melt away." Map *"Yes." *"Your orders?" *"Send me." Level Up *"Witness my talent! I am Ishtar, Goddess of Thunder!" (5-6 stats up) *"Little by little, I grow stronger." (3-4 stats up) *"Pardon my incompetence. I have no excuses." (1-2 stats up) *"I am grateful. I'll work even harder, so anticipate results." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"I am sorry." *"There's nothing more to be said." *"You will die here." *"Mjölnir's wrath!" Defeat *"Lord Julius... I..." Ishtar (A Splendid Soiree) Summoned * "I am Ishtar, of Friege. I have some small mastery of dancing. You are welcome to confirm that." Home * "Simply splendid, Reinhardt. Beautiful footwork. A dance befitting a knight of Friege." * "For the ball, we don our finest. I do wonder, however, if dressing for the battlefield befits me better." * "I expect that, as members of the royal family, Princess Sharena and Prince Alfonse are schooled in dance." * "Askr is home to such beautiful music... It lightens my step." * "Dreaming of sharing a dance, I once practiced my steps so intently, with a specific partner in mind..." * "I am Ishtar, visiting from Friend's castle. Shall we take a turn on the floor?" (Greeting from friend) * "How was that? Are you satisfied with my dancing? If I concentrate, everything but the dance fades... I feel as if a bolt of lightning is coursing through my body, filling me with vigor. I do not dance to escape my sadness. Everything I do is with the aim of moving forward. I will continue on my path, dancing without cessation, seeking the future." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Can you continue?" * "The Thunder Goddess's blessing." * "Do you find this dress unusual? ... I too find it well suited for dancing." * "I haven't been in such good spirits for a very long time." * "In days gone by, my brother was often my dance partner... I remember those days fondly." * "Oh, Lord Julius... Just this once, I'd like to put it all behind us..." * "It's such a happy time — let's celebrate. Join me for a turn around the dance floor, won't you?" Map * "Beautiful." * "And then..." * "I'll show you." Level Up * "Behold the dance of the Goddess of Thunder!" (5-6 stats up) * "I must allow the music to flow through my heart." (3-4 stats up) * "I hesitated to step, didn't I?" (1-2 stats up) * "I will show you an even more elegant dance—one that befits the Goddess of Thunder." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Let us dance." * "Move with grace." * "Like this?" * "Take my hand." Defeat * "Is it over already...?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes